1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module structure, and more particularly, to a structure having battery modules implemented by electrically connecting unit cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Battery modules cannot achieve sufficient capacity and voltage with only one unit cell, such that they have to be implemented by connecting a plurality of unit cells, and a structure making it possible to electrically connect the unit cells, are required in order to achieve sufficient capacity and voltage within the battery modules.
Connecting the unit cells, as described above, should be able to ensure stable electric connection and make it possible to easily manufacture and assemble the unit cells and ensure durability.
Further, the battery modules are typically implemented in various shapes and structures, depending on the use or location of the battery modules. Therefore, it would be beneficial for a structure connecting the unit cells to be able to be easily applied to battery modules having various structures and flexible in its arrangement structure and the number of the unit cells which it can hold.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.